


Little Piece of Heaven

by Anonymous



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing inappropriate they are just shy teenagers being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little My and Snorkmaiden trick two pining idiots into playing a certain teenage party game
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I was picturing a human au when writing this simply because it's easier, but you can read it whichever way you please

The rain had really put a damper on their plans for the day. Originally the five friends were going to venture out to explore a new cave Little My had found while running away from a very angry mailman. They had everything planned and ready to go, it was going to be loads of fun! That is, until a sudden rainstorm trapped them all inside for the day with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Of course, it wasn’t too bad. There were much worse places to be stuck for the day than Moominhouse, especially with all of his friends here with him. Snorkmaiden roped them all (except for Sniff, who fell asleep after lunch) into a game of cards for a while. Moomintroll sighed as he placed down another card. Playing cards was only fun for so long, afterall.

“Ugh, this is so boring! Let’s do something else!” Little My groaned, throwing all of her cards down into the pile.

“Like what? It’s still raining outside.” Moomintroll frowned at the remains of their card game.

“Obviously, I’m not blind.” She snapped back at him. “We could play a different game, one we can do inside.”

“Like what, Little My?” Snorkmaiden said patiently, putting down her cards as well.

My seemed to consider this for a moment before a devilish grin spread across her face. She scrambled over to Snorkmaiden’s side and whispered in her ear conspiratorially. The two of them began giggling, glancing between Snufkin and Moomintroll.

Moomin felt himself tense up; whatever they were planning could not be good. His feelings for the traveler were not a well-kept secret. Snorkmaiden often teased him that everybody except for Snufkin himself knew of Moomintroll’s crush. Even now, Snufkin was fiddling with his harmonica not at all paying attention to the girl’s giggles at his expense.

“Yes, I think that’s a great idea, Little My!” Snorkmaiden beamed devilishly. She suddenly stood up, grabbing Moomin’s arm and yanking him to his feet. “Come on Moomintroll, you must join us!”

“You too, Snufkin!” Little My called as she scurried ahead down the hall.

Snufkin said nothing, but placed his harmonica back in his pocket and followed suit.

“W-wait, where are we going?” Moomin stuttered as he was dragged along the hallway. They stopped in front of an open closet.

Momentarily confused, Moomin paused to peer into the dark room. “The hallway closet? What sort of game could we play here?”

“Seven minutes in heaven, silly!” Snorkmaiden said in a teasing sing-song voice.

By the time Moomin had processed what she had said, it was too late. The girls teamed up on the two of them, pushing them into the closet with their combined force.

“Have fun!” Little My cackled loudly at their expense.

As the door closed with a click, Moomin registered the awkward position the two of them were in, with himself basically on top of Snufkin. He quickly scrambled off his friend, thankful for the darkness that was hiding the blush he could feel burning his face. He started fumbling with the doorknob, but just as he had feared; it was locked.

“Little My, this isn’t funny, let us out!” he called, desperation lacing his voice. With no answer from Little My, he felt the reality of the situation sink in.

He was locked in a closet. With Snufkin.

“Um, what exactly is going on, Moomintroll?” came the honey like voice of his best friend.

Right, Snufkin. His best friend and longtime crush, who was completely ignorant to silly games like this. ‘ _Think, Moomintroll, you can still fix this! I could get us both out without any further embarrassment if I play my cards right!’_

“I-it must just be one of Little My’s tricks again, that’s all!” he forced a laugh.

“Rather different from her usual pranks, isn’t it?” Although Moomin couldn’t see his friend through the darkness, he could imagine him tilting his head slightly in confusion, a trait Moomintroll found unbearably cute even under normal circumstances.

“Y-yes, very unusual.” He agreed, a bit too enthusiastically to sound genuine.

“Would you like me to try picking the lock to get us out?” Snufkin suggested, sounding much calmer about the situation that Moomintroll was feeling.

“No, no, no need to struggle with that. She will let us out in a few minutes. We just have to wait patiently.”

“Oh, I see.”

A silence fell; not the kind of comfortable silence that was common between the two of them.  
Moomin felt the blush on his cheeks begin to fade the more the silence continued. _‘Look at yourself, Moomitnroll. Alone with your crush but you can’t even bring yourself to speak to him. How pathetic. You could never tell him how you feel if this is your reaction.’_

A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump, and the blush quickly returned as his previous thoughts of despair flew out the window.

“Moomin? Are you all right? You know you can always tell me if something is bothering you.” Snufkin spoke, gently holding his shoulder.

“I-I know, it’s just…” He hesitated for a moment. This is Snufkin, his best friend. They tell each other everything! Snufkin would understand, right? “Well, it’s just…” he looked away, even though he couldn’t see the other boys face. “For this game, usually you’re supposed to… well… kiss….” his voice lowered exceptionally with the last word.

“Oh” came Snufkin’s own soft voice, and Moomin lamented the loss of the hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, now you feel uncomfortable with me, don’t you?” Moomin frowned, fighting back the tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

“No!” Snufkin said a tad too quickly, making Moomin flinch. “I mean… I could never be uncomfortable with you.” he added, much softer this time.

“Oh.”

A thick silence fell over them once again.

“I’m sorry.” Snufkin whispered, barely audible.

Moomin’s eyes widened. “Sorry? Whatever for?”

“That you’re stuck in here with me. I’m sure you’d much rather play this game with Snorkmaiden…”

Moomin couldn’t stand how fragile Snufkin’s voice sounded as he spoke. Even without seeing him, he could tell his friend had started to curl up on himself in discomfort.

“No!” It was Moomin’s turn to shout this time, making Snufkin startle in surprise. “There’s nobody I’d rather be here with than you.” He blurted out before realizing what he was saying.

At the silence that followed, Moomin felt his cheeks flare a deep red. “I-I mean, um, that’s…”

“Moomin?”

“Y-yes?”

“Did you… did you want to kiss me?”

“Of course! I mean uh, maybe? I uh… only if you wanted to…?”

His heart stopped as he heard his friend shuffling, followed by the softest touch of barely there lips against his. But as soon as it began, it ended, Snufkin quickly pulling away.

“Was that… was that ok?” he mumbled from somewhere nearby. Moomin was too distracted to tell exactly where his friend was at the moment.

Snufkin had just kissed him! Him! Moomin! He’d really honestly kissed him!

“Moomin?” Snufkin called, sounding increasingly nervous, reminding Moomin that he had yet to say anything.

“Great! I mean, it was good! I mean uh…. y-yes, that was ok.”

“Oh. Um, good.”

“Could I, um, could I try again?”

“S-sure.”

Carefully, Moomin raised his hands up to try to find his friends face. Unlike him, he didn’t have the advantage of night vision. “Um, I can’t actually…”

He trailed off as he felt a pair of hands guide his, helping him cradle his friend’s cheeks. The heat radiating off Snufkin’s cheeks was both comforting and nerve wracking at the same time. It was nice to know he was nervous too, but that also just made Moomin all the more nervous. Gathering his confidence, he leaned forward to kiss his companion. He missed the first time, only reaching the very corner of the boy’s mouth. But he was determined to get this right, so he tried again.

And oh, it was even better the second time. Whereas before the kiss was very hesitant, this time it was filled with confidence.

Snufkin’s lips were pleasantly soft against his own, sending sparks down his spine. His lips had the faintest taste of raspberry jam they had all had with lunch, but Moomintroll would swear it tasted much sweeter this way. He would be lying if he said he had never thought of kissing his best friend before. He’d also be lying if he said these imaginary kisses could have ever prepared him for the real thing. He leaned in slightly, the sparks now like fireworks in his mind.

This was nothing like the few quick kisses he and Snorkmaiden had shared back when they were dating. He had never felt these sparks with her, had never even imagined kissing could feel like this!

They pulled apart, and though the kiss had only lasted a few seconds, he had felt a lifetimes worth of yearning flood his emotions. He leaned in again for another kiss, Snufkin following suit, when they were interrupted by the door unlocking and swinging open. They quickly flung themselves to opposite sides of the closet, trying and failing to look casual.

Little My just cackled maniacally.

Snorkmaiden quickly peeked in from behind her. “Ooooh were they kissing? Ooooh look at their red faces! They were!” she squealed with delight.

“S-shut up! And let us out, geez!” Moomin huffed, struggling to his feet. He took a breath before turning to Snufkin and holding out his hand to help him up, the other boy was clearly overwhelmed. “Come on, Snufkin. We don’t need these two bullies.” He gave the other boy a comforting smile even though his own face was still bright red.

“Hey! You should thank us!” Little My snapped as Moomin helped Snufkin to his feet. “If it wasn’t for us, you too would have been running in circles around each other for another 5 years!”

“Oh hush, like you did anything worth being praised for!” he snapped back as he began dragging the overly flustered Snufkin away from the scene. He knew Snufkin would be uncomfortable with that attention, so it was best to get him away from the commotion. Besides, he was hoping that if they were alone they could sneak in a few more kisses. Not that he would admit it.

As they walked out of the hall and out of ear shot of the girls, Snufkin spoke up again. “Thank you, Moomin.”

  
He turned to look at Snufkin, adoring the small but genuine smile gracing his lips and the lovely blush dusting his cheeks.

“Of course, Snufkin.” He smiled, squeezing the other’s hand.

The two didn’t let go of each other’s hands for ages after that.


End file.
